


your heartbeat echoes in my head like a scream

by selinakyle47



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Non-Graphic Violence, Partial Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Prison Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: Nothing exists beyond the reach of her arms.There is only her.  And Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags! This is not a happy fic.
> 
> A fill for this prompt at reylohardkinks: 
> 
> Snoke captures Rey and Kylo and uses them as entertainment for his expensive rich parties. He makes them fuck in front of all of his guests, showing them both off. Kylo and Rey’s force abilities are suppressed somehow and they’re both drugged so that they’re ripe and insanely horny.

Nothing exists beyond the reach of her arms. 

There is only her.  And Ben.

Rey repeats this to herself, again and again, though the sentiment isn’t more than a small, sputtering flame sheltered inside her chest.  A talisman too weak to sustain her against the anonymous, leering faces crowding around the periphery of the raised platform, drawn to the depraved spectacle that is meant to be the high point of the festivities.  For all the power that she and Ben possess, to the crowd they’re nothing more than animals, down on all fours and rutting desperately against each other.  Forced to debase themselves as entertainment for the honored patrons of the First Order.

The toxin injected at regular intervals into her veins makes her burn with need.  Lights a fire in her blood that can only be quenched by the salt-sweat taste of his skin.  Not even the smug condescension or judging eyes of their audience can keep Rey from parting her legs and baring the secret places of her body to them.  From succumbing to the overwhelming desire to take Ben inside her, in every permutation imaginable.

_Jedi whore._

She has sobbed in ecstasy as he crushed her under the heavy weight of his body, her legs hooked tight around his waist and his cock drilling into her endlessly greedy cunt. 

_Look at how eager the slut is for that prick.  If only the pleasure slaves in my brothel were as enthusiastic.  We’d be drowning in credits._

She has pumped her fist along the hard length of his cock, his balls cradled in her mouth as she coaxed another orgasm out of him.  So hungry for his come that she gathered up the excess from where it splattered on her breasts and licked her fingers clean. 

_He’s a magnificent beast, even with that poorly-healed brand.  Do you think Snoke would consider selling him?  I have a new electro-whip I’d like to break in._

She has wrestled him down on his back, his head clamped between her thighs and his come leaking out of her, so that she can grind her clit against his lush mouth, chasing after a long-delayed climax. 

_I don’t care for tits that small.  Her pussy, however…do you think it’s as tight as a Twi’lek’s?_

She has spread herself wide and offered up the tight pucker of her ass.  Begged for the sharp stretch of his cock filling her hole when the walls of her cunt have been scraped raw and she is much too sore to take him as deep as she wants to.

_Not after the pounding that brute is giving her._

She can’t recall how long it had been since they were hauled out of their shared cell and paraded through the First Order’s guests.  They had parted for them, their eyes alight with a mean anticipation.  Their glittering clothes, set against her and Ben’s dirt-stained nudity, served as a bitter reminder of how far they’d fallen since the failed assassination attempt on Snoke.  Ben, ever impulsive, had tried to shield her naked body from the snickering and open stares despite knowing the consequences of his defiance.  His collar had activated within seconds, releasing a burst of electricity strong enough to drive him to his knees and back into subservience.  The toxin in their blood had reached complete saturation by then, and all thoughts of rebellion, of avenging the near-constant, soul-crushing humiliation, had been cast aside carelessly as they reached for each other, ravenous and mindless.

At least they are spared from the presence of Snoke’s heavy, suffocating shadow, a small mercy she is thankful for.  During one of her infrequent lucid moments she had overheard a stormtrooper reveal to his companion that the Supreme Leader considered these gatherings beneath him.  Not so for the general.  Rey spies him through the tangled veil of her unwashed hair, his bright hair a beacon piercing through the heavy fog of lust clouding her senses.  Pity and faint derision are written in the curve of his upturned mouth.  He raises his glass to her in a mock salute.

Shame rises hot, dimming her arousal despite Ben’s cock sawing relentlessly in and out of her.  It’s been hours and still her climax remains beyond her reach.  Rey whines in frustration and lifts a hand to grope at her breasts, pulling on chafed nipples too sensitive for her clumsy touch.   Her cunt spasms weakly around him even as she hisses in pain.

It isn’t enough. 

“Ben, please…” She can barely get the words out.   Can barely think.  She needs it.  Needs him to make her come.  “I can’t—”

“Stay with me.”  He mouths the plea against the back of her neck, above the collar that encircles it, before setting his teeth to her, one more mark to add to the many that litter her body.  Rey shudders, a ragged moan falling from her lips, her back twisting into a deep arch to meet the brutal thrusts of his hips.  His arm unwinds from its hold around her waist, hand dropping between her thighs, seeking out her clit.  He rolls the swollen nub, slippery with her slick, between his nimble fingers.  Traces the shape of it with his thumb, again and again, until the tension coiling low in her belly finally snaps.  Pleasure overtakes her, white-hot as an exploding star, burning away everything until there’s nothing left except for the sound of their panting breaths and the steady thud of Ben’s heartbeat against her cheek.

They’re taken away before their limbs can even begin to work properly.  Discarded like so much garbage now that the spectators have grown bored and begun drifting away, searching for other amusements.  Their guards march them in a lurching, unsteady procession that ends when they are dumped unceremoniously on the rough cement floor of their cell.  Ben manages to drag them both to the low cot in the corner, too narrow to fit the two of them comfortably.  Bone-tired, Rey lays on her side and curls into herself.  She presses back against the warmth of his broad chest – their captors had decided that a blanket was an unnecessary luxury – and settles into the small comfort of his arms.  There’s a period, in between the injections, when the toxin wears off just enough that she can no longer hide from the wretchedness of their situation.  When she feels the dull throb of aching muscles and bruised skin, the stickiness of their fluids trickling out of her, the deep soreness that never heals. 

Tears build behind her closed eyelids, too much to contain.  They spill heedlessly down her cheeks as a weak sob breaks free from her throat.  She is filthy.  They are filthy, soiled things.  Worth less than the lowest slave in the Outer Rim, which is what they’re destined for, after their spirits have been broken down completely, when there’s no more enjoyment to be wrung out of their suffering.  They couldn’t even return to the Resistance.  Not like this, why would anyone even want to—

His hold on her tightens.  “We’ll kill them all,” Ben murmurs against her sweat-dampened hair.  “Crush them until they’re bleeding out at our feet.”  His cock, still erect, slides into the deep valley of her thighs as he weaves his bloody fantasy of revenge around them.  Though he speaks barely above a whisper, his words carry a clarity and purpose that she’d thought had long been beaten out of him.  Rey almost believes in his vision.

Almost.

She won’t take it from Ben, though it would be more cruel to let him keep it.  So when he gently eases her thighs apart and guides his cock into her, Rey simply lets out a breathy sigh and rolls her hips, wordlessly inviting him deeper until he’s seated fully inside her.  Hurt and fatigue and despair are all forgotten as they rock together in a slow, unhurried rhythm, his fingers fanned over her belly, his lips tracing a prayer along the line of her shoulder.

For once there are no interruptions.  No collars activated to force them apart – it’s not allowed, their pleasure is solely for the entertainment of their masters.  Rey twists around and offers her mouth up to him.  He comes with a low groan that vibrates against her lips.

Exhaustion claims Ben first, and in his sleep-loose arms, Rey weeps silently for what might have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Whatever happens to them, whether they’ll fight their way out of this hell or finally drown beneath it, Rey will never be parted from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here to bring more pain. And to make good on some of those tags.

The chandelier rising high above Rey is exquisite.  A work of art, with its innumerable, hanging crystals arranged in an approximation of the known galaxy.  In another lifetime, before she’d left the sands of Jakku behind her, the sight of it would have been enough to render her awestruck at its intricate beauty.  Now it only stirs resentment within her at the illusion it represents.

The melancholy path her thoughts are taking her down seems to have leaked out to Ben.  His tongue, which had been frantically lapping at her, suddenly stills.  The loss of that electric sensation has a whine building at the back of her throat, one that is transformed into a keening cry of pleasure as he surges from between her thighs to cover her body with his broad one, his thick cock sinking inside her in one long stroke.  Wresting her hands above her head, Ben pins them to the marble floor, each thrust deep and slow, as if he’s trying to keep her from spiraling down into misery by reminding her of what they still have.

Each other.

Ben lowers his forehead to hers.  “Come back to me, Rey,” he says in a rough whisper meant only for her ears.  “We’ll make it out.  I swear it.”  His fingers dig into her wrists and the faint suggestion of pain makes her cunt pulse around him.  “No matter how long it takes.  We’ll make it out.”

Rey suddenly finds it difficult to draw breath and this time the cause can’t be traced to the way his cock fills her so completely.  She wants nothing more than to gently thread her fingers through his hair.  To reassure him that she’s still here.  Instead she tilts her face up to press their mouths together.  “Yes,” is her answer, fierce and low.  Whatever happens to them, whether they’ll fight their way out of this hell or finally drown beneath it, Rey will never be parted from him.  The kiss, which had begun as the softest brush of lips, quickly turns urgent and needy.  His tongue invades her mouth, rich with the taste of her.  With a groan Rey hitches her legs higher around his waist, her knees bent almost to her shoulders, wordlessly urging him to a faster rhythm.  Before this, she might have been embarrassed mightily by the shameless manner in which they indulge their lust for each other but now she’s just grateful for how their harsh panting distracts from the unwanted noises: the delicate clinking of glasses, the staccato bursts of laughter, the drone of lively conversation—

_Beg him to come on your tits._

Rey doesn’t know where the voice is coming from.  The dosage of the toxin they’ve been receiving had been doubled recently – as she’d discovered when the restlessness that preceded the madness struck them while they were inside their cell and the guards had to step in and pry them apart.  She’s not entirely familiar with all of the drug’s effects but it wouldn’t surprise her if aural hallucinations are counted among them.  In the end, Rey hardly cares whether the voice is coming from inside her head or from one of the finely dressed guests milling around them, politely sipping at their wine while she and Ben defile the floor of this lovely ballroom bedecked in the colors of the First Order.

She wants what the voice wants. 

“Come on my tits,” she moans hoarsely.  Intent on sucking a bruise into the hollow of her throat, Ben doesn’t hear her.  She has to repeat herself, a little louder, which sends a ripple of interest through the crowd.  “Want your come on my tits,” she tells him in a voice tinged with desperation, one she can barely recognize as her own. 

Something of the idea must appeal to him.  His hips slam into her with enough momentum that their bodies slide a few inches along the marble.  Ben claims her mouth again before responding.  “Are you sure?”

Rey tugs her wrists free and sneaks one hand between their bodies, her fingers closing around the base of his cock.  This is all she desires at this moment.  His come staining her skin, joining with her sweat and his saliva, marking her as his.  “Please.”  She shares the thought with him through their bond and he succumbs easily enough to her enticement.

“Yeah.  That’s— I’m gonna—”

His words cut off as he suddenly pushes away from her.  Swiftly he moves to straddle her abdomen.  One hand plants heavily alongside her head, the other furiously pumps along the length of his cock, the slide of his palm made easier by her slick coating his skin.  “Fuck!  I’m coming.  Rey.  Rey…”  Her name tumbles from his lips as come spurts from the engorged head, painting the valley between her breasts in streaks of white.  Trembling with the aftershock of his release, Ben collapses by her side, his still-hard cock nudging at her hip, an arm heavy across her torso.  “Need…a moment.”  His panting warms the curve of her neck.  “Let me…take care of you.”

She can’t stop the whimper that slips out, body vibrating with frustration at being denied.  Her climax had been within her reach.  So close that she could almost taste it on her tongue.  Her fingers dart restlessly over her skin, dragging in the come pooling on her chest to pinch sharply at a peaked nipple.  Dipping between her legs to rub at her aching clit. 

And like predators scenting blood in the air, the crowd around them creeps ever closer.  One of the guests speaks up, his observation delivered in the accent favored by the wealthy of Arkanis.  “So uncivilized.  Leaving a lady-” that earns a round of biting laughter from their audience “-unfulfilled like that.”

Another adds her opinion, her condescension as thick as poison dripping from snake’s fangs.  “A whore like herself most likely requires the filthiest of acts in order to find satisfaction.”

_The dried-up old bitch does have a point.  What would it take to make a dirty slut like you come?_

This time Rey is certain that the voice belongs to someone in the room.  But who?

With great reluctance she lifts her head and for the first time this evening carefully surveys the people clustered around them.  Her resolve nearly withers under the sneers and mocking gazes, but she gathers up her courage and presses on.  At the edge of the crowd she spots a woman standing by a pillar.  Short, silver-bright hair and a long, lean figure elegantly draped in muted green, a splash of color amongst the blacks and whites favored by the other guests.  Her icy blue eyes lock with Rey’s, brief seconds before the corner of her mouth, painted in dark purple, twists up in a smirk.

The suggestion unfurls in her mind like a flower blooming in the dark.  And as before, Rey finds it difficult to refuse.

With a fractured sigh she slips out from Ben’s embrace and turns over, her arms outstretched.  Her body curves into a deep arch, breasts flattened on the floor and her backside rising above her hips.  Her thighs fall apart, a natural consequence of the position she’s in.  The fact that her cunt and hole are blatantly displayed to all who care to look is no longer a concern.

“My ass,” she moans, loud enough to be heard by the guests.  A chorus of scandalized gasps erupts at her begging.  “Please.  I want your cock in my ass.”

A low groan.  And then, “Rey…” as he reaches out to brush his knuckles along her spine.  His fingers delve into the crease of her ass and lightly trace over her, an unspoken question in his touch.

“Yes,” she whines into the crook of her arm, shame -whatever little she has left- crumbling under the desperate need for release.  “Yes.”

True to his word, Ben only needed a moment.  He scrambles behind her, hauling her back roughly against his body.  The tip of his cock teases at her, but he doesn’t take what she’s offering.  Instead, he plunges into her cunt and she lets out a pitiful sob at being thwarted so easily.

“Shhh…I’ve got you.”  His thumb presses against her hole before easing slowly inside her.  Rey draws a shuddering breath into her lungs at the gentle invasion.  She cants her hips, seeking an angle that draws him further into her body but he simply brushes off her attempts, his big hands holding her still, and continues the languid pace at which he’s stroking into her.

This just won’t do.  She raises her head off her forearms and begs once more.  “Ben, please.”  Heat prickles across her cheeks and down her neck as she gives voice to the command swirling inside her head.  “Your cock.  I need…need…”  Another slide in and she clenches around him, tight, and only then does he finally give in to her pleas.

“Fuck.”  He abruptly pulls out of her wet cunt and in the next moment the head of his cock is thick and hot against her.  The steady burn as he splits her open inch by inch is exquisite, pain and pleasure bleeding into each other.  She chokes out a sob when his pelvis finally grinds into her backside.  When she feels the sharp stretch of his cock filling her.

“More.”  Her fingers scrabble against the marble.  “Please, more.”

His palms sweep from her hips and down her sides and arms, coming to rest over her hands.  With his body bent over her back, Ben falls into a now familiar rhythm, shallow thrusts spreading her thighs wider as she pushes back to meet him.  Though Rey has taken him like this so many times now that she’s lost count, the sensation never fails to reduce her to a quivering mess of nerves and flesh.

_Just look at the mess you’ve made._

Rey glances down and sees that in her frenzied writhing the come that had coated her breasts is now smeared across the marble. 

_A slut wouldn’t let all that cream go to waste._

The voice is right.  She shouldn’t.  It would be unforgivable to allow a single precious drop of his seed to escape her body.  Rey obediently dips her head to the floor and begins lapping at the splatters of come staining its fine surface, eager and hungry for it. 

Delighted by the spectacle they provide, the crowd breaks out into cruel laughter and excited, loud chatter.

“There really isn’t anything these creatures won’t do.”

“A show well worth the cost of a new dreadnought, don’t you agree?”

 _This is all you’re good for, little Jedi.  You and that mad dog rutting away at you.  The First Order will sell your bodies until you’re nothing more than empty husks._ The voice sighs.  _A pity.  How I would have enjoyed the chance to play with you._

A protest builds on the tip of her tongue.  She has a destiny.  A purpose.  She and Ben were supposed to save the galaxy.  Bring back the Jedi.  Bring back peace—

But then she imagines what she must look like: the glossy sheen of come on her lips and chin, her mouth parted open in a scream as she reaches her climax with his cock buried in her ass.

The protest dies in her throat, swallowed down and leaving behind the salty and bitter tang of despair. 

The voice is right. 

A dirty slut is all she will ever be.  All they will ever be.

It would be pointless of Rey to expect otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Force awakened in some individuals, including those with not-so-noble intentions. I imagine that as a naïve Force user, and one under the influence, Rey is more susceptible to suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing smut and this is what happens. Figures.


End file.
